Garnet
Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current leader of the Crystal Gems. Description Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. Appearance Garnet is the tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems, but the second-shortest fusion (Stevonnie stands inches shorter than Garnet). She is the most muscular Gem of the group. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet, resembling the combination of blue and red. Her gemstones are embedded in her palms (with Sapphire's on her right and Ruby's on her left, which reversely correlates to her eyes colors). Garnet's hair resembles Ruby's, and her upper body part resembles Sapphire's. Pre-regeneration (Debut) She had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wore triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades, which covers all three of her eyes. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers. Post-regeneration (Current) As of "Jail Break", Garnet still wears the same bodysuit, but with a different color scheme and pattern. As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit is now more colorful. Her right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone has also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons are now a dark reddish-cerise color. However, there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them is now pale magenta. Instead of a gold star on the end facing her arms, they are just plain orange. The star on her top's color also changed - instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it is now an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair is now also no longer black, but dark-indigo and is also shorter and smaller than before. Her shades, instead of pale-orange and white, are now a soft-pink and pale-blue. Her shoulder pads are also oval-like instead of cube-like, and both are a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacks more contrast in colors than the pre-regeneration outfit does. The two halves of her lower body are now separated straight down the middle as opposed to the left thigh before regeneration. Personality Though she is often the most pragmatic and straightforward of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout the series. As the leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands utmost respect from the other Crystal Gems and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order. Equable and mellow, Garnet is capable of remaining composed in most situations- this part is taken from Sapphire. This is displayed in the episode, "The Return", where Amethyst and Pearl were at a loss for words when they tried to explain to Steven why he was forbidden from fighting alongside them at the Gem Warship's landing. Garnet was the only Crystal Gem who was able to effectively get their point across and convince Steven to join Beach City's evacuation. She was able to remain strong and act practically despite the dangerous and uncertain situation. Garnet demonstrates a fierce competitive spirit. This is best seen while she's playing volleyball in "Beach Party", "Steven Tag" in "Keep Beach City Weird" and arcade games in "Arcade Mania". Garnet also has a tendency to act in extremes, either maintaining her normally reserved nature or lashing out with extreme emotion, both of these personalities belonging to her two constituent Gems, the passionate Ruby and conservative Sapphire. Despite this, it should also be noted that Garnet can be seen with emotions neutral to these, but it is a rare occurrence. While mostly level-headed, Garnet can still lose her cool. When Steven began rapidly aging in "So Many Birthdays", Garnet started violently shaking him, thinking, in her desperation, that violence might be the answer. Another example of this can be seen in "Fusion Cuisine" as she panics under pressure when talking to Connie's mother over the phone, leading her to claim that Steven and Connie had died while playing with swords. The de-fusion and eventual re-fusion of Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and "Jail Break" appears to have had an impact on Garnet's personality; in consequent episodes, she appears much more outspoken, lively and engaging. In "Jail Break", she shows great enthusiasm when reunited with Steven and in her fight with Jasper, as opposed to her reserved façade pre-regeneration. When looking at the events of "Joy Ride", she speaks the most out of the three, again contrasting with pre-regeneration Garnet. In "When It Rains", before the gems leave on a mission Garnet forms a heart with her hands and tells Steven she loves him. "Log Date 7 15 2" is the greatest example of Garnet's change as she talks to Peridot with openness, compassion, and warmth, even offering to fuse with her to help them understand each other. Garnet is also the most encouraging of the Crystal Gems, and is usually the first to give Steven the chance to try out his ideas (particularly in "Marble Madness"). She prefers to emphasize when her show of trust causes a breakthrough, such as when Greg Universe helped in "The Message". However, when Garnet feels betrayed, such as in "Mirror Gem" or "Cry for Help", she can lash out with a temper that is rarely seen. This was an additional source of tension in "Cry for Help" onwards. "Future Vision" turned things on its head, as Garnet found she had betrayed Steven's trust in her, and subsequently felt self-remorse. Garnet clearly believes fusion to be sacred and personal, something that can be traced back to Ruby rather than Sapphire. Garnet tells Stevonnie in "Alone Together" that a fusion is considered neither one person nor two people, but rather an experience. She was open enough to answer Steven's personal questions regarding Ruby and Sapphire in "Keeping it Together". As such, any form of misuse of fusion greatly upsets Garnet and is one of the few things that breaks her otherwise calm and controlled demeanor; seeing Homeworld's experiments disturbed and frightened her so immensely that she nearly separated from the shock. Garnet has demonstrated that she takes her position as leader seriously and has a strong moral compass. In "Cry for Help", Garnet is deeply disturbed by Pearl lying to her about Peridot rebuilding the Communication Tower so they can form Sardonyx, and for wasting time in finding Peridot. Although she has a sense of morality and takes the team's ethic seriously, Garnet's silent and stoic nature does sometimes interfere with expressing her thoughts and feelings to her teammates. This has happened multiple times, as seen with Amethyst in "Reformed" with Amethyst racing to satisfy Garnet's demands and with Pearl in "Friend Ship" while Pearl was trying to make amends with Garnet by finding Peridot. Garnet's anger rendered her inarticulate enough that she was unable to tell Pearl that being tricked into repeated fusion without a real purpose left her feeling extremely violated. Garnet tends to be very independent, and she will often go on missions by herself even if others want to join her. She can be oblivious and stubborn, as seen with Pearl's warning in "Coach Steven" and to Steven's explanation of his dream in "Chille Tid". Although usually serious and hardworking, she can sometimes act quirky. For example, when Steven tells the Crystal Gems they look tired in Chille Tid, Garnet replies 'We look awesome.' Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Garnet apparently has a high tolerance for pain, as shown in "So Many Birthdays" when she displays no visible reaction, let alone discomfort when Amethyst blindly swings a baseball bat at the side of her head.This is explained and justified since she is a fusion of two Gems. While not outright invincible, it is shown that Garnet is the most physically durable of the Gems. It is shown that she endures different levels of damage almost daily, withstanding falling cars, scuffles with Jasper, and various other forms of physical force. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: Garnet can summon a pair of gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She can deal massive strikes that can deal a heavy amount of damage and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. As of "Bismuth", Garnet's gauntlets have had spiked brass knuckles added onto them. * Weapon Size Augmentation: Garnet can increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. This was hinted during "Garnet's Universe".Being an imaginary story, that means Steven knew about that power before the real debut. * Rocket Gauntlet: Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles in "Watermelon Steven". In "Reformed", after Garnet launches her gauntlets, her hands are detached from her body, and her gemstones are moved to the stubs of her arms. * Deflection: Garnet can use her gauntlets as shields as seen in "Onion Trade" to deflect a volley of Dave Guys. They are also used in "Catch and Release" to block Peridot's electrokinetic discharge in Amethyst's whip, although it is unknown whether Garnet simply prevented the electric current using her gauntlets or absorbed it with her electrokinesis. * Item Summon: '''Garnet has the ability to materialize different items out of her gemstone(s), similarly to Pearl. In "Serious Steven", she summoned the key to the Pyramid Temple. Who she inherited this ability from is unknown. Unique Abilities * '''Future Vision: Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye (Sapphire's eye) as revealed in "Future Vision". This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict Steven's (and possibly other individuals') demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. The ability does take some time to use, as she has been shown in a thinking position when activating it. During that time, someone can alter the future, as seen in "Marble Madness", when Steven ruined the plan to learn about Peridot by going up to her while Garnet was still using future vision. This power comes from Sapphire, as confirmed in "Keystone Motel", although it is yet to be seen whether Sapphire's prediction abilities are more accurate than Garnet's. Her future vision seems to operate at will and with only specific details that she is looking for, as in "Cry for Help" when her future vision overlooked Pearl's actions and their consequences, Garnet only noticed that Peridot was in none of the potential futures. Garnet's future vision differs from Sapphire's in that Sapphire constantly sees one long-term future while Garnet searches through multiple short-term * Heat Resistance: Her invulnerability is most commonly displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) in "Giant Woman". It has also been said that she could swim in the core of the Sun and survive. This may be because of Ruby's thermo-regulation. * Enhanced Calculations: Garnet mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in "Cheeseburger Backpack". It is currently unknown whether this is a unique power, a separate portion of her heightened senses like her future vision, or just a simple observation. * Electrokinesis: Garnet can generate electricity, as seen in "The Message" when she used it to charge the battery of Greg's van, "Catch and Release" tangling with Peridot, and "Arcade Mania" when she restarted "Meat Beat Mania" after Steven unplugged the game. Garnet has the ability due to the combination of Ruby's heat and Sapphire's cold. * Electric Resistance: Garnet is impervious to electricity, as seen in "Future Vision" when she easily deflected a lightning bolt that was about to hit her and Steven with her gemstone. It, again, is seen in "Catch and Release" when she stopped Peridot's electricity from traveling down Amethyst's whip, only to send her own electricity back at her. * Electric Jump: In "When It Rains", Garnet uses her electrokinesis on the offensive for the second time, generating electricity and releasing it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. * Super Speed: As shown in the episode titled "Bismuth", Garnet is shown to have engaged in combat with Bismuth whilst showing of an immensely fast approach at her launch to attack her. Relationships Steven Universe Steven respects Garnet as a leader and a responsible motherly figure. In return, Garnet tends to have more faith in Steven's plans and ideas than Amethyst and Pearl. She also protects him from their antics and bickering. She loves Steven deeply, and rarely gets mad at him unless he disobeys an order such as in "Mirror Gem". It is evident that Garnet holds a high amount of trust in Steven and his judgment, listening to his ideas in "Cheeseburger Backpack" and "Marble Madness." This trust is mostly displayed in "Future Vision", her future vision always provides various ways on how Steven could get hurt while trusting Steven to live while making the right choices on his own. Regardless, she has grounded him numerous times. She also cares for him deeply, as shown in "So Many Birthdays" when she is visibly distressed when Steven starts aging uncontrollably and in "Bubbled" when she is overjoyed to the point of tears when she, along with Pearl and Amethyst, found Steven after he was cast out in space in "Back to the Moon". Ruby and Sapphire Garnet represents the close intimate/love-bond shared between Ruby and Sapphire and is the physical embodiment of their love. It was confirmed by Writer/Storyboard Artist Joe Johnston, via his Tumblr 1 that Garnet being such a strong fusion of Ruby and Sapphire is meant to reinforce the romantic affections they have for one another. The song "Stronger Than You" also reinforces the romantic nature of their relationship. During times of great conflict of opinion, Ruby and Sapphire can talk to each other through Garnet, as seen in "Keeping it Together" and "Keystone Motel", before they start to defuse. It is revealed in "The Answer" that Ruby and Sapphire met 5,750 years ago, and that their first fusion into Garnet was an accident. Amethyst While Amethyst chafes at being told what to do, she will follow orders from Garnet. Amethyst respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment, even referring to her as "the boss". Garnet has also been shown to be much more willing to play along with Amethyst's jokes than Pearl except in serious situations. However, Garnet is not beyond scolding Amethyst when she feels her reckless actions impact the integrity of the team. Amethyst also appears to depend on Garnet's strength, expressing hurt when it looked like Garnet enjoyed fusing with Pearl more than fusing with her. Pearl Like Amethyst and Steven, Pearl respects Garnet's leadership abilities. While she is occasionally patronizing and condescending to the other Gems, Pearl treats Garnet as an equal. In "Cry for Help", however, her relationship with Pearl sours after it is revealed that Garnet was duped into forming Sardonyx multiple times without finding Peridot. Following the events in "Keystone Motel", after Ruby and Sapphire make up, she finally speaks to Pearl again, even if only to wave her off, meaning Ruby still hesitates to forgive Pearl. In "Friend Ship", Garnet talked to Pearl, saying that she looks to her and wants her to be strong; this eventually led to Pearl's full redemption with Garnet. It was revealed in "The Answer" that Garnet had found her to be 'terrifying.' In fact, in their second encounter, Garnet had begun to beg Pearl (as well as Rose Quartz) for mercy, after being pinned down by Pearl's sword. Pearl had shown surprise upon seeing her for the first time, especially after the reaction of all of the Homeworld Gems. However, it was then revealed that Pearl (along with Rose) had accepted Garnet for who she was, understanding that she was a fusion of love. It is evident that after Garnet had joined the Crystal Gems, her relationship with Pearl had definitely improved. Peridot Garnet was initially wary of Peridot's appearance in "Warp Tour", since her arrival signaled the Homeworld Gems to Earth. As seen in "Joy Ride", Garnet was about to destroy Peridot's escape pod in blind fury because of her actions in "The Return" and "Jail Break". She states that Peridot is not a physical threat in "Keeping it Together", since she assures Pearl that Steven can come along, but is nonetheless surprised by Peridot's abilities when chasing her. As of "Catch and Release", Garnet is willing to tolerate Peridot living in Steven's bathroom due to her having critical information regarding the Cluster, though she finds her irritating. In "Too Far", Garnet reacts to Peridot's request for her to un-fuse by humorously leashing her to a fence, denying her free-roam of the barn. She also does not trust Peridot to wander off alone, instructing that she must have a chaperone at all times. In "Message Received", Garnet officially accepted Peridot as a Crystal Gem, though she made it out like it was a forced-upon position. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet has shown some sympathy towards Peridot's situation on Earth, likely as she also found Earth to be a very confusing place. She also respects that Peridot attempted to fuse as a way to understand why Garnet remains a fusion. Rose Quartz The relationship between Rose Quartz and Garnet is largely positive, though many details remain unknown. In "The Answer", Rose is one of the first Gems to accept and understand who Garnet really is -- a fusion between two Gems who love each other -- and it is primarily for this reason that Garnet holds Rose in high regard. This respect runs so deep that, when Peridot insulted Rose and blamed her for The Cluster's creation in "It Could've Been Great", Garnet was provoked into visibly threatening to harm Peridot. Greg Universe When she first met Greg, she treated him as an intruder in the temple and intended to evict him by force, intimidating him however she could. While not being openly opposed to or in favor of Greg, she does admit that Steven should be in contact with him. "The Message" reveals that she is the Crystal Gem who has the most faith in Greg, telling him not to feel bad that he failed to decode the message as well as convincing Pearl to give him a second chance at it. In "We Need to Talk", she also seems to think favorably of him as she supported his and Rose's relationship, revealing that she thought highly of him back then. She even goes so far as to give him some advice on how to have a closer connection with Rose and encouraged him not to give up on trying to learn how to fuse with her. The end of the episode reveals that she knew (with her Future Vision) that Greg would not have been able to fuse with Rose, but by confronting her about it, he would force her to talk about their relationship and the two would come out of the argument closer to each other. Garnet also casually revealed to Greg that she has three eyes as she lowered her shades to wink at him. Also, Greg knew that Garnet was a fusion in "Keystone Motel", meaning that Garnet showed him Ruby and Sapphire at some point, something not even Steven knew about until "Jail Break". Jasper Jasper looks down on Garnet for being a fusion, which she considers a cheap tactic used to make weak Gems stronger. Garnet, however, thinks nothing of Jasper's provocation and proceeds to fight her "one on two". After Garnet emerges victorious, Jasper fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite and is subsequently trapped at the bottom of the ocean. Up until the events of "Super Watermelon Island", Garnet regularly searched for Malachite within the Earth's oceans. After learning of Malachite's location at Mask Island, Garnet fused with Amethyst and Pearl to form Alexandrite to combat the rogue fusion in a massive battle. Most likely Jasper talking through Malachite reveals that she no longer considers Fusion a cheap trick, but actually now sees it as a viable combat tactic. With the help of Steven, who had entered the mind of a Watermelon Steven and rallied the rest to defend themselves, Alexandrite managed to defeat Malachite, and upon the rogue fusion poofing, catches Jasper as well as Lapis Lazuli in mid-air. The Crystal Gems save Lapis Lazuli, but Jasper is seen falling into a fissure caused by the massive earthquakes from The Cluster attempting to emerge. Lapis Lazuli Garnet's first reaction of meeting Lapis was to attack her, as she was a part of Homeworld. This caused their relationship to start off pretty badly. However, in The Message, their relationship had gotten better as Lapis went out of her way to warn the Crystal Gems about Peridot's attack on earth, making their relationship better. Garnet seems to have respect for Lapis because she is able to take out the Crystal Gems in a moment of seconds. As of now, Garnet sees Lapis as not much of an ally, but not much of an enemy either. In other words, their relationship is neutral. Bismuth Garnet is shown to be openly friendly towards Bismuth, having been close comrades during the Rebellion. Upon being reunited for the first time since the war, the two are shown joking and laughing together. At the Gem Battlefield, Garnet comforts Bismuth when the latter learns of the results of the war. They also reminisce about a battle they had fought together in.